factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
The Network
The Network Backing: LIN Motto: Without villains there are no heros. Capital: Sanchez Largest City: House Atlantic Independence declared: 2084 Official Languages: English and Swedish Government Type: Straight Democracy (*With special rules) Population: 150,000,000,000 Economy: Socialism *Economy: Socialism *Major Exports: *Major Imports: Currency: Dollops and Schments Geography and Environment ---- A large coniferous forest set upon a mountain range makes up for most of the network, the southeastern 1/10 of the nation is made up of barren tundra and near the very center of the forest is an abnormally large lake, named Lake Court, that is believed to be connected to the ocean. Mountains in the Network vary in hight, most of the tallest ones surrounding Lake Court and becoming gradually smaller the further away they get. Mt. Claudio, the tallest mountain in the range, stands at 10,235 metres and is believed to be the home of the native's patron gods and goddesses. 'Flora: ' Most of the forest is yet to be explored so plant life will be recorded as it is seen. 'Fauna' Most of the forest is yet to be explored so animal life will be recorded as it is seen. ---- Military Self Developed Weapons Developed Weaponry : Gryphon Ballista Weight: 90 kg Length: 3.5 meters Rate of fire: Each Effective range: (trained) 250 meters, (untrained) 100 meters Max Effective range: (trained) 500 meters, (untrained) 100 meters Maximum range: 1000 meters Feed system: 10 large arrows per belt. Can be modified to shoot more, but more than 10 rounds per 15 seconds makes it overheat. Developed Special Ammunition : Gryphon's Tongue :: Weight: * *:: for the Gryphon's Beak: 6 kg *:: Gryphon: 3 kg * *:: Gryphon Talon: 50 grains :: Length: * *:: Gryphon's Beak: 4 Meters * *:: Gryphon: 2 meters *:: Gryphon Talon: 6 inches :: Etc: The heads of all the arrows are cone shaped, are filled with napalm, have a force igniting mechanism inside of them. Their shells are easily broken upon impact, but they stay together in the air. Developed Land Vehicles Gryphon's Beak Heavy Seige Tank Developed Aircrafts Developed Ships Developed Armor Ursaca Developed Weapons (The Network has a manufacturer's liscense to make these) Developed Weaponry F88 Bullpup Assault Rifle {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 3.6 kg Length: 800 mm Barrel length: 480 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: 750 RPM (Selective fire: Semi, Burst, Full-Auto) Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1120 m/s Effective range: 200 meters Max Effective range: 900 meters Maximum range: 3129 meters Feed system: 45 round magazine or 200 round Drum Magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F15 Carbine {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 3.5 kg Length: 650 mm Barrel length: 480 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm or .308 Winchester Action: Gas-operating, tilting breechblock Rate of Fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1050 m/s Effective range: 200 meters Max Effective range: 900 meters Maximum range: 2876 meters Feed system: 25 round box magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F92 Issued Squad Support Weapon {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 5.85 kg Length: 1,040 mm Barrel length: 465 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: 1,150 RPM (Selective Fire: Burst(5 round), Full-Auto) Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1378 m/s Effective range: 200 meters Max Effective range: 1000 meters Maximum range: 3679 meters Feed system: 150-round disintegrating-link belt Compatible with the F100 Series Able to be used with the F99 F14'' Infantry Automatic Rifle'' {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 3.6 kg Length: 840 mm Barrel length: 420 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: 700 RPM (Selective Fire: Burst(3 round), Full-Auto) Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1236 m/s Effective range: 200 meters Max Effective range: 1000 meters Maximum range: 3647 meters Feed system: 50 Round Magazine or 100 Round Beta-C Magazine Compatible with the F100 Series Able to be used with the F99 F54 Designated Marksmans Rifle {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 4.5 kg Length: 1,118 mm Barrel length: 559 mm Cartridge: 7.62x51mm Action: Gas-operated Rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1400 m/s Effective range: 600 meters Max Effective range: 1500 meters Maximum range: 4000 meters Feed system: 5, 10 or 20-round magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F55 Designated Sniper Rifle {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 4.5 kg Length: 1,118 mm Barrel length: 559 mm Cartridge: 8.67x44mm Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1486 m/s Effective range: 600 meters Max Effective range: 1500 meters Maximum range: 5000 meters Feed system: 5, 10 or 20-round magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F56 Anti-Material Rifle {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 4.5 kg Length: 1,118 mm Barrel length: 559 mm Cartridge: .50 BMG Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1579 m/s Effective range: 600 meters Max Effective range: 1500 meters Maximum range: 6000 meters Feed system: 5, 10 or 20-round magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F51 Car Alarm' Anti-Light Armour Rifle'' {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 20 kg Length: 1,168 mm Barrel length: 780 mm Cartridge: 30 x 78 mm SABOT or 30 x 78 mm HEAT Action: Semi-Automatic Rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 2476 m/s Effective range: 1000 meters Max Effective range: 4600 meters Maximum range: 8000 meters Feed system: 1 round breech loaded Crew: 4 (1 'Sniper' 1 Spotter 1 Loader 1 Bracer) *Spotter and Bracer also serve as Crew Security *Can be used without a bracer and a loader, however efficiency is reduced tremendously Description: A Large Crew Served Weapon that requires heavy bracing before fire. Used mainly for taking out light armour at a distance in support of troops. Humourously called the 'Car Alarm Rifle' due to its purpose and large caliber. Compatible with the F100 Series '''F11 Anti-Vehicle Platform Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 6.4 kg (+ Missile: 15.98 kg) Length: 1.2 m Cartridge: 160mm Rocket (or Missile) (Fire and Forget) Effective range: 75 meters Max Effective range: 2000 meters Maximum range: 5000 meters Effective against: Land and Air Vehicles Details: Shoulder mounted/fired F12 Anti-Air Platform {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 6.4 kg (+ Missile: 15.98 kg) Length: 1.2 m Cartridge: 90mm Missile (Fire and Forget, Lock On, or Dumb) Effective range: 75 meters Max Effective range: 2000 meters Maximum range: 5000 meters Effective against: Air Vehicles Details: Shoulder mounted/fired F13 Anti-Ground Platform {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 6.4 kg (+ Missile: 15.98 kg) Length: 1.2 m Cartridge: 160mm Rocket (Fire and Forget, Lock On, Dumb) Effective range: 75 meters Max Effective range: 2000 meters Maximum range: 5000 meters Effective against: Land Vehicles Details: Shoulder mounted/fired F70 Mortar {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 44 kg(total) Length: 2.5 m Caliber: 120mm Rate of fire: 20 RPM Effective range: 3,100 meters Max Effective range: 4000 meters Maximum range: 7000 meters F8 High Power Service Pistol {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 1.0 kg Length: 197 mm Barrel length: 118 mm Cartridge: .50 Auto Action: Short recoil operated Rate of fire: Semi-automatic Muzzle velocity: 621 m/s Effective range: 50 meters Max Effective range: 300 meters Maximum range: 1367 meters Feed system: 10-round magazine F50 Minigun {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 18.50 kg Length: 800 mm Barrel length: 558.8 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Action: Gas-operated Rate of fire: Variable, 4,000-8,000 rpm Muzzle velocity: 1800 m/s Effective range: 50 meters Max Effective range: 1000 meters Maximum range: 9000 meters Feed system: 1000 round Disintegrating cartridge belt or 1000 round linkless feed; dependent on installation Crew: 2 Able to be used with the F99 F99 ''700 Round ammo-carriage system'' {C A backpack that can hold 700 7.62×51mm rounds and includes two pouches for mission-essential gear. (Designed for use with the F92, F14 and the F50, however, with medium modifications(to both the weapons and the F99 itself) an F56, an F15 or an F88 could use this as well *it is however not recommended at all) F100 Series of Weapon modifications/attachments {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries 50mm Grenade Launcher (able to fire beanbags also) Action: Single Shot Muzzle Velocity: 100 m/s Effective Range: 200 meters Maximum Range: 500 meters Attachable Scope (in 3x, 6x, 12x, 24x, 48x and 124x varients. Infrared and Nightvision modes available) Underslung Door Breaching Shotgun Action: Pump Rate of Fire: 10 Rounds Per Minute Feed system: 4 rounds breach loaded Dot Sight (colour,size and shape customizable) Laser Designator Laser Sight Electroshock Incapcitant weapon Effective range: 50 meters Mountable Bayonet Attachable Tripod Attachable Bipod Overpressure Rounds (utilise the advance gunpowder developed to vastly increase muzzle velocity, available in all calibers used by the Commonwealth Defence Force, also available in all alternate ammo forms) Alternate Ammo*Consumer Warning: do not try to fire a 7.62 Armour Piercing round in a Weapon not chamberd for 7.62mms, it will only end badly* G-12 Series of Grenades (distinguished via the coloured handle) Fragmentation Mk1 (Red) Fragmentation radius: 15 meters Fatal Radius: 15 meters Injured Radius: 30 meters Fragmentation Mk2 (Pink) Fragmentation Radius: 15 meters Fatal Radius: 5 meters Injured Radius: 15 Meters Flashbang Mk4 (Green) Smoke Mk3 (Blue) *White Smoke Smoke Mk3B (Black) *Red Smoke Smoke Mk3C (Yellow) *Black Smoke M-4 Series of Mines M-4 Anti Personnel Filling: TNT Filling Weight: 889 grams Detination Mechanism: Multiple: Pressure, Pull, Tension Release, Remote Signal. M-4 Anti-Armour Filling: RDX Filling Weight: 80 kilograms Detenation Mechanism: Multiple: Pressure, Pull, Tension Release, Remote Signal. Multi-Purpose Combat and Utility Knife Mark III {C Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 0.50 kg Length: 32 cm Blade length: 22 cm Blade type: Bowie Developed Land Vehicles Developed Body Armour Military Doctrine The network will act as an intelligence gatherer during large campaigns. It will also be a place of safety from most forms of attack due to each city's **extensive amounts of defensive mechanisms. ---- *Each state has it's own major government and they are held together by collections of the state leaders rather than having one major president. The state's government heads are referred to as the 'Deciding Deciders'. Each state is divided into roughly 15 districts, each with it's own 'Inspecting Inspector'. **The country has an array of traps around every city (major and minor) built to stop the forest dwelling beasts from entering as well as (primitive as it may sound) a wall 50 feet high and 10 feet thick of concrete around the nation's major cities with Category:Drakite Wars Category:League of Independent Nations